


champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends

by charleybradburies



Series: Matt Murdock Appreciation Week 2015 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Catholic Character, Christian Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Disabled Character, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, OT3, POV Male Character, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either Karen's cheer is infectious, or they've all had too much to drink. But who cares? It's Christmas!</p>
<p>Matt Murdock Appreciation Week | Day Two (Nov 14): Favorite Relationship || Writing Prompt: Firsts/Lasts</p>
<p>Title is the name of a Fall Out Boy song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends

Karen Page is...more impressive than expected.

Karen Page quite possibly knows - by heart - every iconic Christmas song known to man, or at least, to Hell’s Kitchen. Matt only knows this because she’s now been humming for nearly five hours, her resolve to bring cheer to their firm unshaken by the men’s distinctly un-Christmas-y spirits. 

The humming was her compromise with Foggy, since he’d protested against her original plan, which was to plug in her iPod and turn on a playlist, which he’d vetoed once realizing that her Christmas playlist had about 300 songs. 

Foggy’s hungover, and slightly more bothered by Karen’s cheerfulness today than Matt is - but the fact that Matt can’t actually see the Christmas tree taking up an entire corner of his living room might have something to do with that. 

She’s spent an hour putting up ornaments when she steps back from the tree, and her imitation of Jingle Bell Rock fades to silence and then is replaced with some thoughtful tut-tuts and clicks. Matt can vaguely imagine her crooked hips and crossed arms. A final, drawn-out sigh informs Matt of her decision on contentment with the tree’s current state. 

“Isn’t this so nice, you guys? Our first Christmas season together?”

Foggy groans, though not entirely in harsh spirits.

“What makes you think we’ll all still be alive to enjoy the next one?”

Karen’s jaw is clenched when she responds.

“You are…”

“A party pooper?”

“The grinchiest Grinch to have ever grinched.”

“I’m honored, Miss Page. I will wear my title with honor.”

Karen laughs breathily. Foggy grabs a wine bottle from the fridge and starts pouring himself another drink, having finished his most recent roughly an hour before.

“Good to know,” teases Matt. 

“Oh, then what are you, Matt? Are you Santa Claus?”

Matt declines to answer. “Pour me one of those, will you?”

“No, no, we should have champagne first, have a toast!” Karen protests, shuffling out of the living room to the kitchen; Foggy moves without lifting his feet to let her open the refrigerator.

“We need champagne for a toast?” Foggy inquires, clearly just interested in drinking.

“It’s Christmas, Foggy! Of _course_ we need champagne for a toast!”

“Yes, of course!” Matt continues, smirking. “What kind of heathens do you think we are, Foggy?”

Karen scoffs at Matt’s support, but it’s playful. 

“The greatest. The greatest of the Heathens. That’s your title, you’re the King of the Heathens.”

The three share an elongated moment of loud laughter, accentuated by their slowly increasing blood alcohol levels. 

“You know, I don’t think my priest would like that very much. We’ll either have to find a gentler way to say that, or some champagne.”

Slight shuffling - Karen, he can tell, it’s closer than where Foggy is across the table - and a short clink, and then a bottle is set in the middle of the dining room table. Karen follows it by clearing her throat, just to make sure Matt’s paying attention. (He already knows she does that by now.)

“Champagne it is.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [America's Suitehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229695) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
